different house
by harrypotterlover444
Summary: To every ones surprise Harry Potter is not put in gryfindor mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

Harry waited nervously by Ron for the sorting hat to call his name finally the sorting hat looked where he was sitting and shouted "Harry Potter!" Harry kept his head down as he walked up knowing all of the students and teachers were staring at him. Once the hat was on his head it started to talk "very interesting you have lot's of courage and brains". Harry thought desperately I want to be where I will be treated like everyone else the hat smiled "better be Slytherin!". There were gasps from all around the room then people slowly started to clap Harry noticed while the weasley twins clapped Ron was glaring at him. He walked over to the Slytherin table while Hagrid looked disappointed he still smiled and waved as Harry walked by. Harry sat down without looking at who was beside him a voice interrupted his thoughts "Surprised your in this house Potter" Harry looked down at the table cursing his luck for sitting beside Draco Malfoy. Draco was surprised that Potter was acting so quiet "i,m surprised your not in the same house as that Weasley idiot". Harry glared at him "don't call Ron an idiot!" Draco smirked but was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled "now that everybody has been seated let's eat!". Suddenly the tables were covered with all kinds of food Harry stared at it all in wonder the Dursley's never let him eat this kind of food they always told him it was for Dudley.

Draco noticed Harry's expression "what hasn't the famous Harry Potter seen food like this before?" Harry muttered "not exactly". Draco raised his eyebrows Harry looked around and saw a man with black hair staring at him strangely "who is that?" Draco smirked "that's professor Snape he's the head of our house and my godfather". Draco noticed Weasley still glaring at their table "looks like your friend isn't too happy with you" Harry sighed frustrated "I don't understand why I can't help what house i'm in". Draco snorted "he's probably jealous we're in the better house" before Harry could stop himself he laughed Draco looked at him approvingly "I didn't think you had a sense of humor". They were interrupted by an older boy "welcome to Slytherin house my name is Marcus Flint I will be your prefect". Marcus shook Harry's and Draco's hands "I will show you to our dormitory" the food disappeared and the student's followed the prefect's out. once they were in the Slytherin dormitory professor snape walked in front of the student's "welcome to Slytherin I expect all of you to look out for each other because nobody else will I don't want to hear about any of you fighting with each other in class". He looked at Draco and smiled thinly but his eyes hardened when he saw Harry "Mr. Potter I hope you don't expect any special treatment in this house Harry flinched slightly and muttered "I don't sir". Snape was surprised by the golden boy's attitude but he nodded briskly "good some houses might treat you like a prince but here you will be on the same level as everybody else". Draco looked at Harry he was surprised to feel pity for him he decided to distract his godfather "my parents told me to say hello sir" Snape smiled at him then addressed all of the student's "I will leave it up to you to choose your roommates" once Snape was gone the student's started chattering Draco noticed Harry looking lost he grabbed his arm "come on you can share a room with me and Blaise". Harry smiled gratefully "thanks Malfoy" Draco rolled his eyes "you might as well call me Draco". Harry grinned "alright Draco i'm sorry for being rude to you before when we were with Ron" Draco shrugged "don't worry about it soon you'll realize most of the weasley's are prats especially the oldest one Prissy or whatever his name is". Harry snickered then sighed "why does professor Snape hate me?" Draco hesitated "don't let it bother you he can be strange sometimes". A boy and two girls walked up to them "the boy playfully pushed Draco "hey Malfoy how was your summer?" Draco pushed him back "probably better than yours". One of the girls rolled her eyes "boys are such idiots" the other girl nodded in agreement then smiled at Harry "i,m Daphne Greengrass and this is Pansy Parkinson". Harry smiled shyly "nice to meet you" Blaise stopped shoving Draco and turned to Harry "glad i,m going to have you as a roommate instead of just this prat". Draco glared at him "shut up Blaise before I curse you" Blaise snickered as if you know any curses". Harry laughed and Blaise grinned at him Draco muttered "I hate you both" Blaise turned to Harry "he's not being very nice maybe we should make him share a room with Crabbe and Goyle". Draco looked horrified "you wouldn't dare!" Harry grinned happy he was able to joke around with this group Ron had been so touchy only wanting to talk about his family and what he remembered about the night his parents were murdered.

Later that night Draco was woken up by somebody shaking his shoulder he tried to ignore whoever was bothering him "Draco get up you prat" Cursing under his breath Draco growled "what is it Blaise?". The other boy glared at him "it's Harry theres something wrong" concerned Draco walked over to harry's bed. Harry was muttering in his sleep "i,m sorry uncle please don't Harry started to whimper Draco's eyes widened when he realized Harry's arm was bleeding from clawing at it. Draco hissed at Blaise "go get Snape" Blaise nodded and rushed out of the room Draco shook harrys shoulder "harry please wake up". Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco staring down at him "you were talking in your sleep your arms bleeding". Harry blinked "i,m sorry I woke you up" Draco shook his head frustratred "i,m not worried about that you idiot". Harry looked at him surprised "but i woke you up". Draco was about to answer when Snape and Blaise walked in the professor said sternly "Potter what is the matter?" Harry said quickly "it was just a nightmare sir" Draco grabbed his arm and showed it to Snape "hes bleeding sir". Harry pulled his arm free "it's nothing!" Blaise stepped forward not looking at Harry "he mentioned his uncle". Snapes expression was unreadable he pulled out his wand "Potter hold out your arm". Harry reluctantly lifted up his arm Snape muttered a spell and his arm was healed Harry muttered "thank you sir". Snape glared at him "this is not over Mr. Potter we will discuss your dream tomorrow". Harry looked down Snape sighed and pulled out a vial "drink this it"s a dreamless sleeping drought you will be excused from classes tomorrow". Harry drank the potion and soon fell asleep Draco turned to snape "what happened to him?" Snape sighed "it seems like his relatives abused him" Draco and Blaise were shocked their parents never hurt them. Snape gritted his teeth "I will be talking to the headmaster tomorrow about Potter's living conditions". Both Boys nodded Draco said "he can stay with me i'm sure my parent's won't mind". Blaise said "Harry can stay with me too" Snape smiled Slytherin truly was the most loyal house. Snape cursed once he was back in his room he could not believe Albus Dumbledore had allowed Lily's son to stay in a home where he was not loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Severus walked briskly to Albus Dumbledores office he was not surprised to see the headmaster standing outside his office smiling, "Severus my dear boy I had a feeling you would be stopping by would you like a chocolate frog?" Severus shook his head impatiently "no Dumbledore I am here to talk about Potter his relatives have been abusing him". Albus sighed "you have to understand there is nothing we can do about it" Severus looked at him in disbelief "of course there is any family would take him in even the Malfoy's don't follow the dark lord anymore" Albus shook his head "you know he won't be protected unless he lives with relatives i,m sorry Severus but the boy stays there". Severus glared at him unable to control himself "Lily would be ashamed if she knew how her son was treated" Dumbledore's voice sharpened "enough! do not think you care more about the boy than I do, excuse me Severus but I have important work to do" Severus spat out "yes headmaster" he spun around and headed to his potions class he would be teaching gryfindors and slytherins.

When Severus walked into the classroom he saw a crowd of students watching Ron weasley and Draco Malfoy pointing their wands at each other "Enough! what is the meaning of this? Draco glared at Weasley "he said all the students in slytherin are useless professor and Harry should have died instead of his mother ,because she was a gryfindor" Severus snarled at Ron "is this true? I would expect more from Arthur Weasley's son". Ron went bright red "he's lying! stop taking the slytherins side all the time" Severus turned curtly to the only honest gryfindor in the class "Miss Granger who is telling the truth?". Hermione blushed and avoided looking at Ron "Draco is professor".Severus smiled thinly "thank you ten points to gryfindor for Miss Grangers honesty" Hermione smiled when gryfindors started to clap. Severus turned on Ron "50 points from gryfindor for your behaviour ,I will send a letter to your family and two weeks detention with Filch and I want a 500 word essay on my desk tomorrow about consequences of lying for the rest of you no homework". The slytherins snickered Ron sputtered all the gryfindors ignored him ,seamus and Dean walked past Ron and asked Hermione to study with them. Once all the gryfindors were gone Severus turned to the slytherins I am proud you stood up for a fellow slytherin". Draco looked worried "how is Harry doing?" Blaise added "he was still sleeping when we left for classes".

Severus sighed "he's awake but he's still upset about us seeing him like that, he didn't want to discuss his family" Draco looked down ashamed "I wish I had been nicer to him on the train". Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder "don't worry about that now if you want to make it up to him be his friend" Draco nodded and grabbed Blaise's arm dragging him out of the class "come on lets see how he's doing" Harry was sitting up in bed when Draco and Blaise burst into their room "Harry! your finally awake how are you feeling?". Harry looked up and smiled "hey i,m feeling much better thanks but i,m sorry I missed my first day of classes". Draco impatiently pushed in front of Blaise "you didn't miss much except Weasley being told off by professor Snape we have some free time if your feeling up to it want to go somewhere?" Harry brightened "I want to introduce the both of you to Hagrid" Blaise nodded looking interested while he had never met Hagrid he was interested to talk to the half giant he had heard so many stories about, but Draco was uncomfortable while his parents no longer supported you know who they were still not very fond of creatures who they considered below pure bloods. Blaise glared at Draco "sure we want to right Draco?" his glare was an obvious warning for him not to upset their friend Draco sighed and reluctantly looked at Harry's hopeful expression "yeah of course we do".

Harry brightened and jumped out of bed "Great! let's go now" Blaise and Draco exchanged worried looks Harry hadn't mentioned anything about his relatives but thay didn't want to push him into talking reluctantly they followed Harry out of their room. Before they got to the cabin the door swung open revealing Hagrid and a very large dog who immediately jumped up putting his paws on Harry's shoulders. Harry laughed and ruffled the dogs ears, Hagrid pushed Fang out of the way "Git back ya crazy beast! hullo Harry, I was wondering when you would show up, I see you brought some friends". Draco and Blaise stepped forward looking uncomfortable, Draco cleared his throat " yes I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini" Hagrid eyed Draco warily, " I know your old man" Draco looked ashamed for a moment, but quickly regained control of his facial expressions " My father is a proud man who has always believed in pure bloodlines, but he has been trying to see others points of view, since my mother said he should be a better influence on me". Hagrid didn't look fully convinced, but he shrugged and opened the door to let them into his home saying gruffly," well I never denied my visitors a cup of tea, come on in". They followed Hagrid into his home, Harry looked around wide-eyed "Hagrid your home is brilliant! much better than the Dursley's". Blaise looked around surprised, while his family was not as old fashioned as Draco's parents, they still believed in pure blood wizards. Even Draco looked impressed, while his home was much bigger and more impressive looking, it lacked the warmth Hagrid's hut held.

Hagrid blushed and cleared his throat muttering gruffly, " yeh well i,m glad you like it, though it's not much of a compliment being called better than those muggle's homes" Draco noticed Blaise looking at him, but he shook his head he did not think Harry would appreciate them asking Hagrid about his family. Harry noticed his two friends glaring at each other and quickly changed the subject "need some help with the tea Hagrid?" the giant shook his head "nah you three just relax it's nice to have some company" after the boys finished their tea they said their good byes to Hagrid and headed back to their dorm room. Harry played on his bed reading the first few pages of his transfiguration textbook and listened to Draco and Blaise bicker back and forth he smiled to himself, for the first time that he could remember he felt truly happy, that night Harry slept peacefully with no nightmares.


End file.
